1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic equipment equipped with a dictionary function.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic equipment with a dictionary function, which is so-called electronic dictionary, has conventionally been used. The electronic dictionary stores a dictionary database (dictionary information) in its memory, and the dictionary database stores headwords and the explanation information of the headwords in association with each other. The electronic dictionary reads from the dictionary database the explanation information of the headword corresponding to a retrieval character string that a user inputs, so as to display the explanation information.
In recent years, it has been considered to read the explanation information of the headword corresponding to a retrieval character string from a plurality of dictionary databases to display a plurality of pieces of the read explanation information simultaneously in this kind of electronic dictionary as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-302663.
Now, there is a case where a certain headword is looked up in one dictionary mainly while the same headword is looked up in another dictionary subsidiarily for reference, if a user has a plurality of paper dictionaries.
The electronic dictionary disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-302663 can simultaneously read explanation information from the plurality of kinds of dictionary databases to display the read information. However, when a user does a study by letting the dictionary display a plurality of pieces of explanation information in order, and thereafter specifying headwords in the main dictionary database in order by cursor movement after once displaying a piece of explanation information, this electronic dictionary cannot change the display of the explanation information of the headwords in the sub-dictionary database according to the cursor movement.